


Peace?

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Dean needs this.





	Peace?

Little does Sammy know that Dean’s spent so many of his nights huddled beneath bare bulbs in poorly furnished motel rooms, or more recently the intricately created stained glass lamp in his bedroom at the Bunker, scribbling down his thoughts, fears, hopes, daydreams and nightmares, in his own leather bound book of a life no one should ever believe, let alone survive.

The stigma attached to being able to verbalise his feelings hangs around his neck like a lodestone, ties his tongue in knots, but provide him pen and paper and Dean finds a much needed, hard fought for, peace.


End file.
